


christmas glow

by englandziam



Series: christmas drabbles [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englandziam/pseuds/englandziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam wants Zayn to help him decorate the tree</p>
            </blockquote>





	christmas glow

“Help me,” Liam whines as he places another ornament to the tree, a frown creasing his brow as Zayn sprawls himself across the sofa and lets his body sink into the cushions. Zayn shakes his head, a small smile on his lips as Liam folds his arms across his chest.

“You seem to be doing a marvelous job by yourself,” Zayn says softly with a teasing smile, grinning when Liam huffs.

“I don’t want to do it by myself,” Liam mutters and walks across to Zayn, lifting the long pair of legs that take up the whole of the sofa and sliding his body underneath. Zayn rests his legs back down across Liam’s lap, relaxing as delicate fingertips trail over his tanned skin. “I want you to help me.”

“You don’t need help, you’re nearly done babe.”

“We’re supposed to do this stuff together,” Liam says with a pout, drawing careful shapes over Zayn's palm and brushing his thumb over the indents between Zayn's fingers.

“What stuff?” Zayn asks softly, a smile shifting over Liam's lips as Zayn entwines their fingers.

“You’re supposed t' help me decorate the tree because it’s _our_ tree, Zayn. Ours, in our house. We’re supposed to do it together,” Liam says with a hushed sigh, drumming his fingers over Zayn’s calves. “This is our first christmas together and I want it to be special.”

“Okay,” Zayn nods with a small smile. “Let’s decorate the tree, babes.”

“Well now you're only interested cause' I poured my heart out t' you and I sound all soppy.”

“No,” Zayn says softly, swinging his legs onto the ground and closing the gap between the two with a kiss. “I’m doing it because you’re right. S'our first Christmas together and if you want us to do it together then we will.”

“Really?” Liam says with a small smile, eyes shining with a smile as he looks up at Zayn.

“Yeah,” Zayn grins and fumbles a quick kiss over Liam’s cheek. He stands, tugging Liam’s weight up with him. The smile on Liam’s face as Zayn begins to untangle the coil of fairy lights is unnecessarily adorable and contagious, and Zayn finds himself smiling fondly as he watches.

“D' you want to help me wrap these around the tree?” The elder boy asks, a soft grin at his lips as Liam nods eagerly and takes the other end of the long wire. 

"Christmas music?" Liam says quietly as he winds the lights around the tree, peering at Zayn through a tangle of branches. He nods and Liam wanders to his laptop, pulling up his itunes playlist, a flush crawling along his cheeks as 'All I Want For Christmas Is You' begins to play. Zayn smiles at the irony of it all, dropping the sparkly ornament he's holding back into the cardboard box. 

"Dance with me?" He asks in a quiet voice, looking up to Liam with affectionate eyes. 

"What? We can't dance."

"So?" Zayn says with a smile. "Nobody's watching."

Liam nods, skipping the track to ‘I'll Be Coming Home For Christmas' and pacing across the carpet to reach Zayn. He tangles his arms around Liam’s neck, a shy smile shifting over his lips as Liam wraps strong arms around his waist, pressing their chests together. Their steps are out of time and disorganised, but Zayn falls a little bit in love with the way Liam hooks his chin over Zayn’s shoulder and buries a kiss into the crook of his neck, a soft breath whispering a quiet ‘I love you’ over his skin. Zayn lowers his lips into Liam’s hair, humming along to the music while watching the fairy lights glitter soft patterns over Liam’s skin.

"See," Zayn mutters in a hushed tone, his lips at Liam's ear. "You're a good dancer."

"Only cause' of you," Liam says under his breath, sighing contently into Zayn's neck. 

Zayn smiles, dragging a hand through Liam's hair.

"We should make the most of having a peaceful christmas together alone."

"Why?" Liam questions, pressing frowning lips over his skin. Zayn can't help but think it feels a little bit like home.

"Because," Zayn whispers, "In a couple of years we could might have a kid, or maybe a couple, running round' here."

Liam chokes back the small gasp exhaled through his parted lips as he pulls away from Zayn's neck to look into caramel eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah," Zayn says fondly, grinning at the excitement pressed over Liam's features. "You really want children of our own?" Liam wonders aloud, chewing over his bottom lip.

"Of course I do," Zayn follows quickly, eyelashes fluttering as Liam brushes his thumb over his jaw. "Only if I'm having them with you."

"Love you, babe," Liam grins, nudging his nose over Zayn's. 

"Love you even more, Leeyum," Zayn whispers, unable to control the smile clinging happily over his lips. 

Harsh stubble presses over his jaw as he drags a lazy kiss over Liam's lips, distracted by Liam's fingertips brushing soft touches over his skin. 

He dips his chin over Liam's shoulder, arms dragging him closer and eyes falling shut as Liam's lips press a gentle kiss to his forehead.


End file.
